100 Ways to Love Me
by Rebecca Pierce
Summary: Life will always put you at a fork in the road and say, "do you dare?" And that's when you walk right past it smiling, and answer,"I just did." And maybe that's what love really is. 100 theme challenge
1. 1 through 25

**A/N: **I've seen these around all over the place and, being the twitchy creature I am, couldn't help but to indulge my curiosity in doing one of these. . . so here it is! A 100 theme challenge!! WHOOOOOO! They range from AU to related to the show, so yeah. . . enjoy. XD

Hitsuruki dedicated of course, done in increments of 25 per chapter :3 --and dedicated to the Hitsuruki Army :P

**Disclaimer: **The themes are not mine, nor are these two,

I don't own anything, so please DO NOT SUE! XD

* * *

Here's the link for the theme list. :) forum./community/projects/913493/

* * *

**1. Introduction**

It started out easy enough-she nodded to him from beside Ukitake and he just grunted in response.

**2. Complicated**

"I don't like that dress because it's too shiny. I don't like this one because it's too long."

He turned to her, lifting another one from the pile on the bed.

"This one?"

"It's too red."

**3. Making History**

When all of Sereitei found out about their engagement, it was only obvious the ceremony would not be as small as they had originally intended it to be.

**4. Rivalry**

If there was one thing Matsumoto never failed to notice, it was how Toushiro's arm went a little tighter around Rukia's waist whenever Ichigo was around.

**5. Unbreakable**

Sitting there, with his head in her lap, Rukia wondered if it really would last them until their dying breath-because deep in her heart, fear never failed to ask her the same question.

**6. Obsession**

She was gasping for air as she cried.

"Why are you doing this." She whispered, horrified.

"Because," He began, turning to look at her as he wiped his rival's blood off of his face, "Once you begin to talk like a killer, that's when you know you're in love."

**7. Eternity**

He liked to wake up before the sun, to whisper things to her, to feel her warmth beside him. . . But most of all, to be breathless in the moment her eyes opened.

**8. Gateway**

Rukia loved grabbing his hand and dragging him home because whenever she opened the door and they were safely hidden away from the world, she could feel everything around them disappear for a while.

**9. Death**

It wasn't anything new to her but the pain wasn't any easier when she heard his name on the list of the fallen.

**10. Opportunities**

There was the one in the cafeteria, two in the library, one in the office, and three in the lobby, Matsumoto thought as she tried, once again, to 'accidentally' make her best friend run into the cute Kuchiki girl.

**11. 33 Percent**

That's how much Rukia actually listened to his scoldings about her lack of food health awareness.

**12. Dead Wrong**

He should've known she wanted the blue Chappy purse, not the purple one.

**13. Running Away**

"Are you scared?" Fifteen-ear-old Toushiro asked as they hid from the downpour under the awning of a nearby building.

Rukia was shivering, water dripping from her drenched hair as her violet eyes turned to meet his. "Uh uh." She said, melting into his awkward embrace.

"Me neither." He answered.

**14. Judgement**

She was standing there, with her head down and looking every bit ashamed. Toushiro couldn't take seeing her like that anymore.

"It was my fault." He said, meeting Byakuya's stony glare, "I talked her into running away with me."

**15. Seeking Solstice **

She was there holding his hand when Momo decided to finally apologize to him.

**16. Excuses**

He hadn't noticed when Matsumoto had started slipping Rukia into the picture as her "replacement" as assistant in paperwork.

He just knew he secretly looked forward to the excuse of the day now.

**17. Vengeance**

When she showed up at his house to carpool wearing a miniskirt and giving him the silent treatment, he knew that she meant to torture him for not taking her out all week.

**18. Love**

It took him Matsumoto's nagging, Ichigo's incessant rivalry insults, and Kenpachi's literal shove to finally get Toushiro Hitsugaya to realize he was in love with Rukia Kuchiki.

**19. Tears**

She rarely ever cried. So when Rukia shed a tear, to him it equaled the amount of blood that would be spilt to pay the price of her pain.

**20. My Inspiration**

To see her smile every day, to watch their twins Hisana and Toushiro (Jr.) laugh with their mother, to protect their little world. . . That was his inspiration to live another day.

**21. Never Again**

Giving her cake and an energy drink had been a baaaaad idea.

**22. Online**

Just to make it seem as if he hadn't been waiting for her, Toushiro would log in from the moment he got home and waited a while after she had logged in to ask her for the homework he had been "too lazy to copy."

**23. Failure**

Rukia tried not to laugh when she saw his attempt to draw Chappy on the note he slipped her during class.

**24. Rebirth**

From the moment her lips touched his, it was like the world had stopped and his eyes had been truly opened for the first time.

**25. Breaking Away**

It annoyed him when he came to the realization that in order for her to go to work, he'd have to let go of her waist.

* * *


	2. 26 through 50

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay =/

* * *

**26. Forever and a Day**

It was how long everyone felt the pint-sized head caption took to finally ask the little Kuchiki princess on a date.

**27. Lost and Found**

Toushiro lost his sanity but found his soul mate . . . still, there were those rare times far and in between where he wondered whether it was a fair trade.

**28. Light**

The moment when the light hit his teal gaze while he looked at her; that was when she knew.

**29. Dark**

The look Byakuya gave Toushiro as he asked for his adopted sister's hand in marriage.

**30. Faith**

What kept him sitting on her front doorstep even when the first flash of lightening cut the skies and she stubbornly refused to forgive him for "being a stupidhead."

**31. Colours**

Even curled in bed taking an afternoon nap in nothing but a striped tank top and polka dotted boy shorts containing every color of the rainbow, he couldn't help but be left breathless.

**32. Exploration**

No matter how many times his fingertips wandered around every curve of her being, it always felt like it was the first time.

**33. Seeing Red**

When Ichigo placed an arm around Rukia's shoulder to tease the short head captain, he had nooooooo idea what he got himself into.

**34. Shades of Grey**

It was strange really, seeing him standing there in the remains of the building and knowing, _feeling_, the fact that he couldn't see her—that no matter how much she screamed, or begged, or pleaded, Toushiro would not even see her shadow.

Because even now, hearing the scratch of Shirayuki dragging against the rubble, she knew the blood she spilt for him would never be seen by his eyes.

At least that was what she thought before she heard a gasp.

"W-who . . . . who are you?"

Closing her eyes as the hollow before her let out one last echoing howl, she let her head fall to her chest. Forcing herself to swallow, Rukia begged to whatever higher being (there on her knees) that she hadn't just heard him.

But then she laughed.

For a moment the black haired woman forgot; there wasn't a god. Not since her husband had—

It almost seemed too familiar too. Except this time, it hurt much worse and the hair wasn't quite as orange.

"I'm just a shade of grey."

And before the human Toushiro Hitsugaya could question her any further, Rukia Hitsugaya, shinigami captain of the tenth squad of Sereitei disappeared.

**35. Forgotten**

Even in their wealth and utter luck, they never forgot that they were street-bred children who would forever be frowned upon (discreetly) in the eyes of noblemen.

**36. Dreamer**

It wasn't until Matsumoto caught him daydreaming (instead of doing paperwork) that he began to worry about Rukia's effect on him.

**37. Mist**

When he first saw Sode no Shirayuki and the level violet gaze of the petite warrior amidst the fall of the misty ice, he swore even Hyourinmaru couldn't breathe.

**38. Burning**

The day Rukia Kuchiki dared to give him a peck on the cheek, she didn't notice how his hand strayed to his face all day long.

**39. Out of Time**

"Okay," Renji said, poking his head through the doorway, "It's time."

He noted how Toushiro's eyes widened, his skin paled, and for the first time, he actually seemed to tremble as he straightened his outfit.

"Are you ready?" The white-haired prodigy stood stock still for a second, swallowed, and quickly masked his nervousness.

"Yeah." He answered, looking at Renji with a crooked grin. "I am."

Because now, the final two words he'd ever say as Rukia's boyfriend would be "I do."

**40. Knowing How**

It wasn't that he'd never had a girlfriend or that he barely understood the concept of wearing skirts or dresses in battle (Rukia gave up trying to explain). It was just the fact that whenever she went into a panic and began spouting nonsense at the speed of light, only he knew that the best way to shut her up was through a kiss.

**41. Fork in the Road**

Sometimes, when he was in the dark and watching Rukia sleep, Toushiro wondered if even for a moment, she had ever even slightly considered Ichigo as more than a friend.

**42. Start**

"Press start."

"No. You've had more than enough chances to beat me. Besides,

I'm hungry."

"I don't care! Press it."

"No."

"Just one more, just one more!"

"No."

"I swear on my brother's honor that I'll beat you this time!"

**43. Nature's Fury**

Because even Ichigo was smart enough to know that if he arrived and there was a snowstorm preceding his entrance, then Sereitei would be hard pressed in containing the wrath of its head captain if Ichigo pressed his buttons.

Which was more the reason to look for Rukia.

**44. At Peace**

With Momo it had been his duty to keep an eye on her to make sure she made it home in one piece. With Matsumoto, his duty was to try (as vain an effort as it was) to get her to do her duties. But with Rukia, it was his pleasure to just make her smile, whatever the cost.

**45. Heart Song**

If singing in the shower counted for anything (as a serenade of sorts), Rukia thought as she covered her head with a pillow to try and stifle some of the noise (at five in the morning), then Toushiro had it down pat.

**46. Reflection**

She had never seen him smile so softly at her. Nor had he ever let that warmth reach his teal gaze whenever she was around him. So when Momo saw the way Rukia made him laugh wholeheartedly, she realized that it was time she let go of her best friend.

**47. Perfection**

Rukia wore a human dress once; something by some exotic designer that Matsumoto had taken a liking to in the human world. The Shinigami Women's Association noted with glee how head captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the Christmas party.

Mission accomplished.

**48. Everyday Magic**

Before school every day, Rukia would arrive to find him waiting for her, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he reached for her and seemingly pulling a random object out from her ear.

What she didn't realize was that the true magic was reflected in her smile of delight.

**49. Umbrella**

It wasn't that Ichigo rejected her, or that her brother refused to look her in the eye because she looked like her sister. It wasn't that the paper she had worked so hard on came back with a bad grade, or that she didn't have enough money for this month's rent. Nor was it that she had forgotten her own birthday or that the lady messed up her latte this morning at the café.

She was used to that.

What it was, ultimately, was the umbrella that had been forced into her hand before she left work while one Toushiro Hitsugaya walked home in the rain.

It was someone noticing her—that was what made her cry.

**50. Party**

The things he would do for her included many a torturous sessions, tests of manhood, and even awkward moments, but nothing in the book he had mentally procured for his rules said anything about a part—oooooh, that was a veeeeery low cut on that dress . . .


	3. 51 through 75

A/N: New chappy, almost done, whoooot!

* * *

**51. Troubling Thoughts**

Seeing Rukia happy (or at least content) was something Byakuya was used to. It wasn't until he saw the "the-world-is-so-perfect-I-could-just-die-of-happiness" look (as Hisana had so dubbed it once) that he truly began to get suspicious of Captain Hitsugaya's sudden (and constant) hovering around his adopted little sister.

**52. Stirring of the Wind**

That's probably what did him in that day near the sakura tree—the light fragrance that only she wore.

**53. Future**

The Kuchiki princess first caught his attention when walking past him in a flurry with pained features, like she was desperately trying not to look as angry as she actually was. He remembered her scurrying past him and to Rangiku, hugging her friend tightly as she revealed what the fortune-teller who sat outside the gates had told her (and not really noticing him there).

"Sh-she said I'd grow really old and saggy and live with a cat! Rangiku! I'm going to die alooooooone!"

And really, it shouldn't have bothered him (and it didn't for a while) until he realized that really, he didn't want to let her die alone.

Nonetheless, a hundred or so years into their unlikely marriage he sat up one day in bed, the sunlight streaming through a window as a revelation dawned on him.

"Rukia?" He turned to her, shaking her slightly.

"hnnnmmmmm. . . turtles. . ." Raising a brow, he momentarily sat there before trying again.

"Rukia. . .?" He tickled her nose, watching with a smirk as her face pinched at the sensation, her hand smacking lazily at his.

"Whhhaaaaaa. . .?"

"Wake up! There's something important I have to tell you." Even though she could feel his gaze on her, it was his voice that broke through the veil of sleepiness over her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up to join him. Blinking, Rukia turned to him expectantly to find his expression dark.

"Remember that day the fortune teller told you you'd die old and with a cat?" Her brows instantly came together in confusion, Toushiro watching and almost able to put sound effects to the slow awakening of her brain as she tried to follow and digest what he had just said.

"Rangiku was the only one who-"

"She wasn't lying." Her eyes met his then, and for some reason a small chill ran down her spine.

"So you're saying that I'm going to grow old. . . alone?" Her violet eyes became harsh now as she tried not to reveal the pang of fear running through her.

"She said you'd die old and with a cat." He looked down to the foot of their bed where a small ball of fur lay (totally ignorant of their gazes seeing as they had no food and thus were not worthy of her attention) and stared silently.

Now Rukia was just lost (if not irritated at all the mind games so early in the morning).

"So. . ." Teal orbs slid to her then, a soft smile on his features that left her heart skipping a beat.

"You'll die old and have a cat, Rukia." He chuckled then. "She never said anything about dying alone, silly woman."

For a moment she sat there frozen, blinking as the words churned in her dazed mind. The white haired prodigy, her husband now, watched curiously as her expression fell from dazed to annoyed. A violet (and violent) glare was thrown his way as she clenched her fists.

"You woke me up THIS early to tell me something I already KNEW?!" His eyebrows shot up as he put his hands up, his palms facing her.

"Well I-" That was all he could get out before a brutal shove rendered him speechless. . . in a quite literal meeting with the wooden floor.

"Next time it better be about the secrets of the universe or else I'm not buying it!" Grabbing the covers, Rukia hmphed angrily and curled back up to go back to sleep.

**54. Health and Healing**

It wasn't Unohana's bandages, or the countless amount of candies his fellow captain brought him every day but the laughter of the petite shinigami in the bed next to him that reminded him there was still something to fight for.

**55. Separation**

It was always like this when they went out into the street markets—Rukia would stray to a small vendor with some shiny little bauble and his arm would shoot out from nowhere and drag her back to his side.

**56. Everything For You**

It was hard times, what with them being college students and her brother not really approving of them living together, and her job on the line. But the look on her face that snowy afternoon as she pressed her fingertips to the cold shop window and gasped at the sight of the black dress hung there, how could he not ask (not beg, no, never beg) his boss for more hours?

**57. Slow Down**

"Oh-my-gosh-the-doctor-said-that-oh-how-can-I-say-this-it's-so-weird-even-though-we're-married-and-I'm-still-in-shock-and-what-should-I-do-how-should-I-"

"RUKIA!"

Her mouth clamped shut immediately.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

His poor mind sped waaaaaay past comprehension now.

**58. Heartfelt Apology**

Chappy the bunny would have been disappointed in how fast Rukia forgave Toushiro for breaking her favorite coffee mug . . . then again, how could she resist the awkward sorrow he was trying to hide as he gave her a new one (limited edition collector's version) and declared that it was "only to shut her up?"

**59. Luck**

With the wind howling and the thunder crashing, she still looked amazingly beautiful as she sat in the puddle, wet hair and all. If his mouth was open to yell at her for bumping into him, it closed right away of its own volition.

The small bag of peaches he had just bought at the market lay forgotten at his side.

**60. Impressions**

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Rukia Kuchiki." She simply said—the first tonight to not add pomp to circumstance.

"I guess if we were following formalities, I'd ask if you'd like to dance." Her violet gaze was sharp over the rim of her wine glass.

"And if we were following formalities," Smirking in cat-like fashion, she set her wine glass on a passing maid's tray in one swift motion. "I'd have to politely agree to it."

And without another word, she disappeared into the overly rich crowd, her lingering perfume the only proof she had even turned him down.

He liked her.

**61. Teenager**

When Rukia walked past him into her bedroom, Byakuya noted her hurried steps and the (rather creepy) large grin on her face; it wasn't until he heard her high pitched squeal (not at all muffled by the pillow) that he realized that Hitsugaya would soon be coming over to ask for what he was sure Rukia had already said yes to.

**62: Irregular Orbit**

His life was simple, regular, a single straight line in a disorganized world.

Then she came along.

**63. Cold Embrace**

The cold was what they grew up with, what they knew and treasured; but who knew that out of even the coldest and frozen of places, the most burning passion could awaken?

**64. Frost**

Sometimes she'd sit there, marveling at the frost on the window pane's edge not even realizing Toushiro was more awed by _her_.

**65. A Moment In Time**

When he shook her hand and actually properly introduced himself (not as Head Captain prodded by Ukitake, but as a willing man) was when he caught a glimpse of his children. . . _their_ children in her eyes.

**66. Dangerous Territory**

". . . ."

"Come on." A look of annoyance.

"I don't think we should do this yet. . ."

An exasperated sigh. "What, are you terrified?"

A harsh glare. "I'm about to tell a rich and powerful man I'm dating his sister, of COURSE I'm terrified!"

**67. Boundaries**

"I can't believe he's doing it."

"Ahh, Renji, once you are a married man, everything changes." Urahara chuckled, also watching Hitsugaya's nervous (actually sort of fidgety) form enter the pharmacy.

"Hmph. I don't get what the big deal is." Ishida pushed up his glasses with his index finger, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"Just because Inoue has you on a leash doesn't mean we all are, stupid." Ichigo muttered. Ishida glared at him.

"Do you think he even knows where to find those. . . things?" Renji asked, looking suddenly a bit concerned for the Head Captain's pride. Beside them, Chad sighed.

"It can't be that hard to find-"

"Don't say it!" Renji and Ichigo hissed, clamping their hands over his mouth.

"Did he get her tampons yet?" Yoruichi yelled as she stuck her head out the car window.

They all cringed.

**68. Unsettling Revelations**

"You know if you wanna date me you have to ask my brother first, right?"

**69. Shattered**

I let him slip through my fingers. Everything he gave, I broke. So now, instead of dressed in white by his side, I watch him marry a woman shorter than me, with violet eyes and the strength to stand where I once thought would always be my place.

I don't think I can wish them happiness yet.

**70. Bitter Silence**

There wasn't a war he had ever been afraid in. Not fear like "oh no, I'll lose what I hold dear" sort of fear. It was instinctual, driving him to protect the people under his title.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But here, in the silence as she slept in such a weakened state—that's when he could say he truly learned what fear was.

**71. The True You**

Sometimes he truly was scared of Rukia because of her knack for piercing through every possible one of his defenses and reaching the very core without even lifting a finger.

Only she knew what truly made him happy. . . what mad him remember he still had a soul.

And she never failed to remind him.

**72. Pretence**

He pretended to be cold, she pretended to feel warm, and suddenly the middle seemed such a hard place to reach.

**73. Patience**

"Now?"

"No."

. . . . . . .

"Now?"

"No, Rukia."

Silence again.

"How 'bout now?!"

"Rukia-!"

**74. Midnight**

"You'd think they would get it by now."

"No, for such an educated youth my master is . . . rather slow." The spirit beside him shrugged.

"This isn't going to be easy, Shirayuki." The butterfly spirit threw her head back and laughed.

"If it was, our midnight meetings would be as dull as muddy snow."

"No pun intended?"

Shirayuki's bell-like laughter echoed in the snowstorm.

**75. Shadows**

What circled Hitsugaya's mind at the thought of losing her.


	4. 76 through 100

**A/N: **The last of the chapters. I've enjoyed this so much you have no idea! XD I hope you had as much fun as I did. Dedicated to all those who helped inspire me, and to darknessversuslight over on deviant art for providing the list.

**By the way, 87 is the prequel to 42.**

Just thought you'd want to know.

Enjoy.

* * *

**76. Summer Haze**

Summer had always been one of the things Hitsugaya Toushiro had hated the most until he realized that he wasn't the only one shedding most clothing on the beach.

**77. Memories**

There was him in a tuxedo and the day he first kissed her, that one time he got pranked by Ichigo, and the first time she made him laugh. . . those were things no amount of darkness could ever snatch away from her.

**78. Change in the Weather**

Rukia sat silently, grumbling to herself as she pulled the covers tighter around herself.

It. was. COLD.

Yes, Shirayuki made her somewhat immune to the effects of the cold, but not quite nearly as much as people thought. The petite shinigami though, had noticed that as she got more powerful the more immune she became to the cold weather.

Not that the information helped now.

Grumbling, she leaned her head against the nearby wall, starting to fall asleep when she heard her shoji doors slide open and a voice she had only heard a handful of times before drift through.

"You're gonna freeze to death in there."

Jumping, she immediately dropped the blankets she had cocooned herself with, awkwardly standing up while straightening out her expensive lilac kimono, and bowed.

"Hi-hitsugaya Taicho!" He looked at her strangely, seemed to lose himself in a thought, his eyebrows furrowed. Then suddenly, shaking his head, he turned away as he cleared his throat.

"You're brother has asked me to escort you to the party, Kuchiki-san." It was then she noticed his attire. Swallowing harshly, she couldn't stop the blush that spread over her cheeks.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-Taicho. I, um, appreciate you doing this for my family." Bowing, she shyly peeked through her eyelashes up at the man before her as she straightened.

Stepping over to him, the kimono-clad Kuchiki took his offered arm as he guided her towards the main building where the party honoring her brother's birthday was to be held.

As they continued down the long corridors, Rukia heard him mutter something that totally made her forget about the winter's chill outside:

_"I didn't do it for your family."_

**79. Illogical**

She was messy, sporadic, prone to childish fits when truly frustrated and really really dense on occasions. But that was all the more reason to love her.

**80. Only Human**

He could take on hordes of hollows, defeat an espada, and even run Seireitei in a professional and proficient manner. But no matter what he did, he could never even begin to fathom taking on a new day with Rukia mad at him.

**81. A Place to Belong**

The pubs were where Rangiku was found. Ichigo on the training grounds, Byakuya in his office, Yoruichi in Urahara's shop. But his place,_ Toushiro Hitsugaya's _place, was found in a certain Rukia Kuchiki's arms.

**82. Advantage**

The advantage Toushiro counted on as a rival for Rukia's love was that he had the status and respect from Byakuya that Ichigo lacked. . . he made sure the orange haired human never forgot it either.

**83. Breakfast**

Strawberries for her, watermelon slices for him, two waffles for both, and a chappy the bunny mug with steaming coffee that she reluctantly shared--that was their breakfast every morning after they got married.

**84. Echoes**

There weren't any. No distortion, no noise other than her voice in his ear as she whispered her secret to him that one stormy night.

_"I love you, Toushiro."_

**85. Falling**

"Alright ladies, bets start at 100 yen per gal willing to stake a claim on the time frame!" Rangiku's eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively as she smirked, putting her own 100 yen in the middle of the table.

The room erupted in shouts and commotion as each Shinigami Women's Association member pulled out their money to bet on the day when their head captain would finally confess to fellow shinigami Rukia Kuchiki.

**86. Picking up the Pieces**

"I'm not good at being a housewife." She said on that rainy afternoon as she fiddled with Shirayuki's hilt, "I don't think I could ever stand a life at home like that. I was born into stealing, into hunger, into death."

His icy gaze didn't falter on the scenery before them as they took shelter under the sakura tree. Absentmindedly, his grip on her small hand tightened.

"I'm not good at believing in people. I was born into betrayal, fighting, and struggling."

Rukia swept away a strand of black hair from her eyes, her mouth a grim line as deep in her heart a dread began to grow at the sheer weakness of their attempts.

"It's hopeless.. . you think?" Her violet eyes strayed to him, a whisper of a pained smile on her lips. And for a moment, his memory flashed to a high tower, to a lonely young woman in the windowsill with a white robe.

Many people had turned their backs on her before, just like they had to him.

The dragon in him bristled.

"It's only hopeless," Yanking her to him, he leaned his chin on her hair as he sighed, "If you want it to be that way."

"I'm not a good housewife." She muttered. He smiled into her hair.

"And I don't believe you."

**87. Gunshot **

"You shoot like this." She mimicked the movement with her controller, making sure he was watching.

"Ok."

"And your health pack is this button." Her thumb lightly tapped the aforementioned green button.

"And how do I reload?"

"With this button." There was a frown of concentration on his face.

"Rukia, I don't think-"

"Just try one round, pleeeeeaaaase? I'm bored playing by myself." The petite girl pouted, her violet eyes wide and pleading. Grimacing, Toushiro looked away as he ran a hand through his hair and muttered a curse.

"Fine. Just. ONE. Round."

Half an hour and a good handful of losses later, Toushiro sighed as he threw down the controller.

"I win again, Rukia."

The black haired girl simply sat fuming, then turning to her boyfriend with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Press start."

**88. Possession**

"You are _**mine**_. No one can touch you, no one can speak to you, no one can even _look _at you unless I say it can be so." His icy gaze was dark, burning into her as his hands slipped into her hair and he pushed her up against the wall. The light of the moon caught the very point of one of his glistening fangs.

"I don't care about that Kurosaki dog." At this, he leaned in, Rukia's breath quickening as she closed her eyes and turned slightly to the side. His nose met her jawline. It surprised her how heated his breath was for a vampire as his lips trailed the length of her pale neck.

"How can he want something you long ago gave to me?" He smirked against her pulse. "You're mine, Rukia. Until the day you give your last breath."

But of course, Rukia Kuchiki knew this. Then again that wouldn't have stopped her from trying to strangle him the first time she met him.

"Don't forget," She whispered as she pulled him in closer, _**"You're entirely mine too."**_

**89. Twilight**

To Toushiro Hitsugaya midnight had been when Momo begged forgiveness on behalf of Aizen. And as he sat there in the silence of the darkest night to have ever befallen him, he didn't notice the butterfly that sat then beside him patiently.

Twilight wasn't supposed to come like that. Not in the deepest of darkness, not silently, not with the flicker of a tired offering of peace.

No, not like this.

Not with violet eyes that slipped curiously to him. Not with two swords leaned together on the tiled roof, ice to ice.

"I couldn't sleep either." The butterfly said.

Ice to ice, grief to hope, the dragon's intensity to the butterfly's grace.

In his deepest darkness came his twilight. . . and not once did he ever consider chasing it away.

90. **Nowhere and Nothing**

"Rukia, where are you going?"

She froze. "Nowhere."

He eyed her back suspiciously, noting the strange hunched posture as her hand reached for the doorknob. He then heard a light whimper.

"What's that in your arms?"

"Nothing!"

"Woof!"

". . . crap."

**91. Answers**

The silence was thick with tension.

There were currently four occupants in the room: two poised--the epitome of calm, one fidgeting, and the last trying his damned hardest to not lose his nerve under the intense scrutiny.

Byakuya waved away the servant who eyed Toushiro disdainfully and bowed, slipping out of the room silently.

"I'm waiting." Raising an eyebrow the clan leader of the Kuchikis lifted his cup of tea, taking a small sip before setting it back down on the table once more. His gaze was hooded and definitely sharper than the prodigy before him had ever remembered it to be.

Rukia could barely breathe beside Toushiro.

"I want to ask your permission to date your sister." Swallowing, he didn't falter under Byakuya's heavy gaze. And just to add strength to his own words, he took Rukia's hand and clasped it tightly in his own. Her violet eyes flicked from him to her brother.

The older Kuchiki looked at them without a speck of expression, his eyes slowly taking in the sight before him. Figuring how to answer the two before him best, he opened his mouth-

Suddenly, the main shoji doors slid recklessly open and four figures tumbled onto the floor. Renji froze in place, wide-eyed and completely aware of the seething glare aimed in their direction promising pain. Rangiku seemed unfazed beside him, dusting herself off and taking in the situation with excited curiosity. Ukitake simply waved. Shoving and cursing Renji for his weight, the last of the spies stood and threw his arms up in exasperation.

"OI! Just let 'em date already!"

Byakuya stood then, calmly passing all the occupants of the room and hesitating before opening the shoji doors.

"You have one week to prove you are worthy of my blessing."

And with that, he left them all in stunned silence.

**92. Innocence**

"Ne, Toushiro why did Rangiku tell me to tell you not to become a rabbit tonight?"

**93. Simplicity**

"Hey Toushi, why do you like me?" Rukia asked, swinging her legs as she turned to him. Toushiro raised an eyebrow as he turned to her.

"I need a reason?"

**94. Reality**

For the first time he actually looked forward to waking up. For the first time reality was way better than any dream he could ever come up with.

For the first time, Rukia smiled from beside him on their bed, in their first home.

**95. Acceptance**

She now didn't think twice; every morning she made two bentos to take to school.

**96. Lesson**

He didn't need one when it came to learning how to love Rukia. . . it was like he already knew.

**97. Enthusiasm**

The dangerous fuel to Rangiku's matchmaking plans.

**98. Game**

It was a dance, a duet, a game of wits to see who could outdo the other in speed and dangerous play. Shirayuki was more a bullet than butterfly, Hyorinmaru a whipping arrow instead of a dragon.

And neither shinigami would have it any other way.

**99. Friendship**

"You like watermelon right?" She said, already splitting it as she sat on the roof of the school with him. "I can't eat it all by myself."

"Thanks." He muttered.

Every day since the beginning of the semester last week was the same: they sat on the roof, she spoke, he semi-listened, and then she managed to get him to speak enough that without realizing it, he told her about himself.

"I like today, it's sunny." She said, looking to the sky past the wire fence.

"Snowy days are better." Her gaze flicked to him then and she smiled.

Watermelon was his favorite food and winter his favorite season.

It wasn't much, but it was definitely a start for this week.

**100. Endings**

It would be foolish to say they lived happily ever after. But it was more than wise to say that neither Rukia nor Toushiro ever regretted a minute of it.

And he never told her his secret--not the one he vowed at the altar of their wedding.

_In this life and the next. . . I will always follow you to the end._


End file.
